The Tin Bell of Violet City
by Petalwhisker
Summary: Suzumi is just your average monophobic sixteen year old girls. She and her Pokémon travel on the journey we all know well, when she runs into a strange man in the forest who convinces her to watch over a very important egg, now a year later the egg has hatched and Suzu has come to the very same town as everyone's favorite champion and pals. Rating may change later.


"Cinder, Cinder where did you go?" Called a light brown haired girl, she seemed to be around ten years old. The girl ran around the town of New Bark calling for her missing Pokémon. She had just received a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm only to lose it seconds after they had walked out of the lab. "Cinder, please come out!" She screamed frantically looking around at all the strange faces as she began to sob, "What kind of trainer looses their Pokémon on the first day?" As she sat on her knees crying she heard a sound from a nearby bush.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil." The girl looked up to see her Cyndaquil staring at her with its seemingly closed eyes.

"Cinder," The girl shouted, standing up while holding the startled Cyndaquil "Sorry, I guess we're both still getting use to being around each other huh? By the way I never told you my name, its Suzumi Yobirin, but most call me Suzu eh?"

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

Suzu was walking through the forest with her Pokémon close behind her, the Pokémon she carried with her rarely spent time in their Pokeballs, as they preferred to keep their trainer company. Her deafening fear of being alone came from having grown up in a large family of seven brothers and sisters as well as being the middle child. When she was younger there had been no fear; however, when she had been at the age of six her brother, Kayna, who had only been two years older than herself had been in an accident when he had wondered off alone, something the Yobirin children rarely did, created her fear of solitude.

As she and her Pokémon strolled through the forest they heard a rustling noise from a large bush nearby. Seconds later, a man came sprinting out of the bush and running head first into Suzu.

"Oaf," She said as both she and the man went plummeting to the ground. There was a low growling noise coming from her left and Cinder, now a Quilava, and the other four Pokémon got into attack positions ready to spring at the unwelcome stranger.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss!" Shouted the man as he quickly jumped up and offered Suzu a hand.

"It's okay, but what are you running so fast for?" Just as she had spoken those words the strange man shoved a mysterious blue and black egg into her arm, Suzu nearly dropped it but was able to keep her hold on it. When she went to ask the man why he had given her an egg, it was too late and the man had already taken off down the path she had just been on. "That was weird. I wonder why he gave me this. I've never seen an egg like it."

It was a few days before Suzu and her Pokémon had made it out of the forest.

"Finally, we made it!" She hollered as she fell to the ground hugging the land. "I thought we were going to be lost in that forest forever! Come on guys; let's get you to the Pokemon Center. I bet you're tired!" Her Pokémon made cheering sound as they all raced to the Pokémon Center.

As her Pokémon were being looked after and Nurse Joy was examined the strange Pokémon egg, Suzu noticed a strange man sitting off in the corner of the center. He wore a light blue jacket over a plain white T-shirt along with dark blue shorts with black pockets and black fingerless gloves, he also had an odd bandanna with a symbol on it she couldn't quite distinguish covering his light brown hair that came out in a loose ponytail. He also wore glasses. Then it hit her, this was the man she had run into in the forest, the one that had given her the strange egg. She quickly made her way over to him as he was distracted with his Wooper jumping all over the table.

"Excuse me, Sir?" She said a little nervously to the stranger. He looked up at her curiously for a moment before recognition light up his eyes.

"Oh, it's you! I'm terribly sorry; I left in such a hurry last time and didn't even get your name!" He said animatedly catching Suzu by surprise as his appearance and features before had shown nothing but seriousness.

"M-my name is Suzumi Yobirin, but most just call me Suzu..." She trailed off as the man's face lit up again and he began to say.

"Suzu? Doesn't that mean bell in some language? Bells make such beautiful sounds, I think it suits you!" He announced cheerfully causing Suzu to blush at the compliment.

"T-thank you sir, what is your name?"

"My name's Reese, Reese Gaolei! It's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing to her.

"Miss, miss! Your Pokémon are fully healed, and we have finished examining your egg!" Shouted the Nurse Joy of Goldenrod City, "I'm sorry but we weren't able to identify the Pokémon it hatches into."

"That is okay Nurse Joy, and thank you for helping my Pokémon." Suzu said politely as she released all of her Pokémon from their Pokeballs and gathered the egg, now in a protective casing, from the nurse. "That reminds me! Why did you just hand me this egg and then run away? What kind of Pokémon is it anyways?" She had said as soon as anyone was out of earshot, being in the farthest corner helped since no one cared to sit so close to the back. Suddenly Reese's face became the serious expression she had seen when she first spotted him.

"It's kind of a difficult story, and kind of top secret." He said holding a finger to his lips.

"If you don't want to tell me, then take the egg back." Suzu said with firmness in her voice. Reese looked at her for a moment before sighing and after double-checking to make sure no one else could hear them, gestured for her to sit down.

"I work for an undercover group, kind of like a spy. I go in to organizations that are gathered for the sole purpose of capturing and using Pokémon for evil. This," he said pointing to his bandanna, "Is the symbol of a group called Team Aqua. My bosses got word that Team Aqua was planning on capturing the egg of a rare Pokémon called Riolu, which eventually evolves into Lucario. Once they had the egg, they could raise the Pokémon to be bad and use its unique power over aura to their advantage. Lucario eggs are very rare and when my bosses found out where the one Team Aqua was after was hidden, they had me go undercover to find it." He took a deep breath as he finished his explanation.

"But wait, if you were supposed to find it, then why did you just hand it over to the first person you run in to in the woods?" Suzu asked clutching the egg's protective casing.

"Well, I was told it needed to be in the hands of a good person, so the Pokémon could be raise to be good instead of evil which is where you come in." This caused Suzu to be even more confused,

"But how would you have known if I was a good person or not? You had only just run into me!"

"Your Pokémon." He stated as if it were obvious, seeing her still confused face, he continued. "You have a Togetic; they are only seen with people with the kindest of hearts." He said pointing to her Togetic, which was floating near her head.

"Oh, I see. So you saw Token and figured because I have Pokémon that is only around kind hearted people that I would be a good choice to just dump an egg onto?" Suzu inquired her voice sounding irritated.

"Uh yes, that's right!" Reese said, nervous by her tone. Suddenly her face lit up with happiness as she exclaimed.

"I've never raised an egg before! It's so adorable! I wonder what a Riolu looks like!" Reese began chuckling to himself as he watched the girl fuss over her new egg.

"You know," He said, snapping Suzu out of her ramble. "We should travel together." This statement caused the girl to blush slightly as she already seemed to take a liking to her newfound acquaintance. "For the egg of course, t-to make sure Team Aqua doesn't try and take it from you!" He said loudly after figuring out how what he had said must have sounded to the slightly younger girl. Suzu laughed lightly at the mortified expression on Reese's face.

"Of course, for the egg!" She said as Reese began laughing as well.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

"Ash, wait up!" A small boy with short dark blue hair and glasses called out. His name was Max. Ash looked back at his friends, "Come on guys, there are so many people to battle here! Where to start?" A dark skinned man, named Brock, who appeared a little older than Ash caught up to his friend and said;

"Ash, there's plenty of time to battle later, we just got into town. We should head for the Pokemon Center first." Ash looked disappointed as he followed his friends to the nearby Pokemon Center. As they were about to enter the Pokemon Center they all turned as they heard someone shouting.

"Reese, Reese I don't want to play this game! Come back here!" A screaming girl with light brown hair and a large ponytail, and two long strands hanging in front of her face came out. She had on what looked like a black and white strap dress with dark red and black jeans underneath, her chocolate eyes searching frantically through the crowd of people on the streets.

Just then when the girl looked the opposite direction, a strange small black and blue Pokémon jumped out of the crowd and latched onto Brock's back, using him as a shield. "Reese, where did you go?" The girl spotted Brock turning every which way as though to see something on his back, and ran over to the group of four people and a Pikachu. "Excuse me, might you have seen my Pokémon? He likes to run from me." As she said this as the strange small Pokémon leaped from Brock's back and they all heard a "Surprise!" as the Pokémon landed in the girl's awaiting arms. "There you are little buddy!" She said hugging the creature.

"Um, excuse me" The only other girl known as May said.

"Oh sorry, Reese likes to pester people in any way he can. My name's Suzumi Yobirin, but you can call me Suzu." Suzu said. "What're all of yours'?"

"I'm May, and this is my little brother, Max." May said introducing her and the dark blue haired boy.

"Nice to meet you," Max said.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu!" The boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder said. It introduced itself by calling out "Pikachu!"

"And I'm Brock, my lovely lady!" Brock said as he ran forward taking Suzu's hands in his causing her to giggle. "Your lovely voice is more soothing than a soft bell!" Suzu's features suddenly became serious as he spoke those last words. Suddenly Brock was tackled by a horde of five Pokémon, four of which were no bigger than a small dog.

"Brock!" His friends yelled at seeing all the Pokémon appear from nowhere and attack their friend.

"Oh, sorry that's my Pokémon." She said with a small frown on her face. The five Pokémon gathered at her side quickly looking at their trainer as though ready for if she began cry.

"Look what you did, Brock! You upset her!" May said glaring at her fallen friend.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked looking at the girl who only seconds ago was as cheerful as a Polytoad. Suzu looked at everyone and suddenly became cheerful again.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking about something!" She said laughing lightly.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So you're from Violet City in Johto Region?" Max asked their new companion.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful there." Suzu said glancing at the setting sun. It was getting late and they all decided to stay at the Pokemon Center for the night.

"Suzu, you can share my room with me!" May called as she saw her new friend heading for a different room.

"Okay, sure." Suzu answered while she grabbed her bag, and as she and Reese made to go to May's room with her other Pokémon sleeping snug in their Pokeballs for the night.

"Aw you sleep with Reese?" May asked having decided that a Riolu was the cutest Pokémon she had ever seen

"Yah, I kind of don't like being alone. I grew up with a large family." Suzu replied looking down a small amount of shame bubbling up inside her.

"That's okay! There's nothing to be ashamed of." May said as she sat on her bed. "I was wondering, what did Brock say earlier to upset you so much? Usually the girls he goes up to like that would either be surprised or mad, but you looked upset. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Suzu stared at her Riolu as he slept on her pillow. Sighing she said;

"It was about a year ago. I had met a strange guy, who handed me an egg I had never seen before. It was a Riolu egg, he said that it had to be raised by someone kind-hearted and that he had chosen me to care for it. Later I found him again and he had said 'Suzu? Doesn't that mean bell in some language? Bells make such beautiful sounds, I think it suits you!'" Suzu smiled at the memory. May stared at her new roommate.

"This guy, is important to you?"

"Yes, yes he is." Suzu said thinking back to the months she had spent traveling with the man. "He said that he had to stick by me so to make sure nothing bad happened to the egg. He had been with me for nearly five months and yet the egg still did not hatch. It had come the time when his bosses called him away on a new mission and he had to leave. It wasn't until the day after he left did the egg hatch into a Riolu." At this both girls glanced down at the small figure, which had managed to make its way onto Suzu's lap. May looked back up at Suzu.

"You miss him then. I see and what Brock had said reminded you of when the two of you had met?" At this she received a nod from her friend. "Do you mind me asking, what was his name?"

"Reese Goalei"

* * *

Highly anti-climatic ending I'd say xD. But I didn't know where to end it, I have never really written a story I liked more than this one. I don't think I've written one as long as this one either. I'm not the best writer so if there are any mistakes punctuations or spelling then I'm sorry. Flames Welcome. Also If you want to know more about what Reese and Suzumi look like and their Pokémon, then check out these links:

Suzumi:

sheispisces .deviantart art/Suzumi- Yobirin- 201763703

Reese:

sheispisces .deviantart art/Reese- Goalei- 201777185

No Spaces

R&R Petalwhisker~


End file.
